


Z nejhlubšího corellianského pekla přímo k vám

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Demon Obi-Wan Kenobi, Galactic Republic (Star Wars), I had to re-write it, Kinktober - Day 17, Kinktober 2020, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Mandalorian Empire, Never Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sex Demon, Sith Empire (Star Wars), and remember kids - don't do deals with demons, but enjoy, it's still wrong, this all story went sooo wrong way
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Byl tu summit mezi mandalořany a republikou ohledně spojenectví proti sithům. Senátoři na summitu zorganizovali ples, což mandalořany netěší, ale dobře. Středem pozornosti na plese byl rozhodně rezavý chlápek, který na parket vytáhl samotného mand'alora. Teda až do chvíle, než se kancléř projevil jako sith.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 2





	Z nejhlubšího corellianského pekla přímo k vám

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: tickling – formal wear – medical play – sex demon
> 
> :vybraný byli formal wear & sex demon  
> :proto je to všechno na plese, protože formal wear. Až na to, že tohle je star wars, a co je sakra formal wear? Pro jedi je to ta samá tunika, co v ní snídají a běhají po lese. Pro královnu Naboo je to elegantní šílenost, co váží tolik jak ona. Pro tradiční mandaloriany je to vyleštěná zbroj. Co je sakra formal wear?!  
> :pokud chcete vědět, jak vypadá obi-wan, najděte si obrázky jar kai sith obi-wan od croaky. Je na deviantart, ale v dnešní době to asi nejdete kdekoliv, kde ukazují fanarty. Pokud chcete vědět, co má Obi oblečeného, najděte si od ní space opera western obi-wan. Chlapci totiž stačí jednoduchý hadry, aby se za ním slintalo.  
> :corellian hel/corellianské peklo je často používané jako nadávka. Byla jsem moc líná, abych si o něm zjistila něco víc, takže ho prakticky používám jako AU verzi normálního pekla. Veškeré info o corellianském pekle a jeho obyvatelých v povídce jsem si vycucala z prstu  
> :nezapomeňte děti, uzavírat smlouvy s démony a jinými pekelníky je jako mluvit s právníky, co pracují proti vám. Všechno, co řeknete, bude překrouceno a použito proti vám.  
> :tenhle příběh je jeden z těch, co se absolutně neodehrává, jak autor chtěl. teda všechno, co se tam stane, bylo v plánu. Ale tohle ne...

Je to stejná věc pořád dokola. Nekonečné boje tří stran, které se občas spojí ve dvě, aby se rychle zradily a rozdělily zpátky na tři. Sithové a jejich impérium. Jedi a/nebo galaktická republika. Mandalořané a jejich impérium. Bez ohledu na to, kdo má jak velké území, kdo koho vede, kdo se s kým spojil, podaří-li se uzavřít někde příměří, to nikdy dlouho nevydrží. Vždycky se bojuje aspoň na jedné frontě, ale obvykle na obou.

Momentálně se válčí se Sithy. Mandalořané se pro jednou spojili s Republikou, aby se pokusili zničit sithské impérium. Normálně je tomu naopak, Mandalořané spolupracují se Sithy, ale nejnovější mand’alor, Jaster Mereel, uživatelům temné strany Síly nedůvěřuje. Jetti vám může lhát, ale nebude první, kdo ve vašem partnerství vrazí druhému kudlu do zad, za to darjetii vám bude lhát a ještě vám vrazí kudlu do zad.

A proto jsou teď vlastně všichni tady. Republika v čele se svým kancléřem a mandalořané v čele se svým mand’alorem pořádají summit. Politika a smlouvy a dohody. Ale také společenské akce a zábava.

Mandalořané by se bez okázalých akcí s radostí obešli. Už jen tohle setkání je obrovské bezpečnostní riziko, ale pořádat během toho ples? Uvědomuje si senát, kolik osob, _zbytečně se zde pohybujících osob_ , to vyžaduje?! Aspoň, že jetiise vypadají, že sdílí názor mandalořanů. Ovšem ani oni, ani mandalořani si nemůžou dovolit poslat kancléře republiky do háje. Protože politika a snaha o příměří. Tak musejí trpět.

Ale aspoň senátoři vzdali snahu odzbrojit účastníky plesu. Nikdo nedostane mandalořany z jejich beskar’gamu, nikdo jim nevezme jejich zbraně. Nehledě na to, kolik skrytých jich na sobě obvykle mívají i bez zbroje. A nehledě na to, že nikdo ani nemrknul, že jetiise mají svoje kad’ause, tak proč by jedna strana měla dovolené být ozbrojená a druhá ne?

Republické senátory plně vyzbrojení mandalořané na plese nepotěšili. Plně vyzbrojeným mandalořanům to bylo úplně jedno. Většina z nich odmítala i sundat helmu. Aspoň se jim většina senátorů a jejich doprovodu vyhýbá.

Je tu ovšem jeden, kterého nezastrašil vzhled ani výraz nikoho z přítomných. Vysoký hubený muž, rudé vlasy svázané ve vysokém drdolu, ze kterého mu pár pramenů vypadává, vousy stejného odstínu. Oblečený spíše jednoduché, hlavně ve srovnání se senátory, ale obepínající jeho tělo na všech správných místech, což jde poznat i pod jeho dlouhým kabátem. Chodil od skupinky ke skupince, se každým prohodil aspoň pár slov.

Nikdo z mandalořanů si nebyl jistý, kdy a s kým chlap přišel, co je zač. Akorát si byli jistí, že ministrem nebude, to by ho už na summitu potkali.

Chlap je člověk nebo převážně člověk a dle lidských standardů atraktivní i bez onoho drobného úsměšku a sebevědomého výrazu. Je ovšem skoro až směšné, kolik pozornosti přitahuje. Dokonce i jetiise se po něm ohlíželi, a to žijí jako mniši!

„Oh! Mand’alor Mereel,“ ozve se za Jasterem příjemně znějící hluboký hlas, co bez ohledu na slova nenese stopy překvapení.

Jaster, co akorát slovně i posunky hustil do Arly, že ne, nebudou unášet političky bez ohledu na to, jak se Arle líbí, či jak dobrý by z nich byl mandalorian, byl překvapen, když ho oslovil neznámý zrzek. I když možná až tak překvapený být nemusel, bylo jen otázkou času, než ho chlapovo chození kolem dovede i k nim.

Muž k němu napřáhne ruku, prsty dlouhé a hubené.

Jaster zaváhá jen na okamžik, než nabízenou ruku chytne po zvyku republiky.

Čekal, že si potřesou rukama, možná se pokusí o ono klasické přeměřování, kdo komu zvládne rozdrtit prsty pouhým stiskem. Ovšem místo toho chlap pevně chytne jeho ruku, zvedne ji výš a políbí ji na hřbet.

Jaster nemá tušení, jak na polibek doprovázený úsměškem a mrknutím reagovat. Jeho doprovod je na tom podobně, většina mando’ade ztuhlá v šoku, od některých se ozývají dávivé/prskavé zvuky značící to samé. Ostatní účastníci plesu, co neznámého sledovali, reagují i zlostí, žárlivostí a vzteklým syčením.

„Mohl bych vás požádat o tanec?“ zeptá se chlap, prsty stále omotané kolem těch Jasterových. Ovšem nečeká na odpověď. Místo toho ho prakticky odtáhne na taneční parket, kde se pro ně rychle najde místo.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli je troufalost dostatečně silné slovo pro vaše chování,“ ucedí Jaster naštvaně. To je ovšem vše, co dělá. Teď, když jsou uprostřed parketu, kde jakože tančí, skoro nalepení jeden na druhém, toho Jaster moc dělat nemůže, pokud nechce způsobit scénu.

„Řekněte mi, mand’alore, znáte mýty o corellianském pekle?“ zeptá se chlap místo reakce na Jasterovo rýpnutí.

„Zásvětí pro hříšníky plné nestvůr?“ odpoví mu Jaster. Ať už chce ten chlap cokoliv, pro teď si může dovolit hrát jeho hru.

„Falešná propaganda,“ povzdechne si chlap, než pokračuje. „Co kdybych vám řekl, že ono _peklo_ existuje?“

„Pokud se mě snažíte zastrašit výhružnými historkami, jdete na to špatně. Já na _vaše_ náboženství nevěřím,“ ucedí Jaster. Chce se chlapovi vytrhnout a oddupat pryč, ale ten ho drží překvapivě pevně.

„No tak, Mereele. Poslouchej, co ti chci říct. Je to důležité,“ napomene ho chlap, ve tváři přátelský výraz.

„Kdo sakra seš?“

„Mé jméno je Obi-Wan Kenobi, mand’alore,“ usměje se na něj zrzek. „Corellianští by řekli, že jsem démon.“

„Možná tak blázen,“ odsekne Jaster. S jakým šílencem to tady sakra mluví? Jak se sem vůbec dostal? A jak se ho zbavit.

„Corellianské peklo existuje, Mereele. Plné démonů s mocí, o jaké se smrtelníkům jenom zdá. Naštěstí pro ony smrtelníky, corellianské peklo je v jiném prostoru existence. Je to jiný svět, jiná galaxie, oddělená od této a přece spojená, kam se nikdo z vás nikdy nedostane. Ovšem existují rituály, kterými smrtelníci můžou otevřít brány mezi těmito prostory a pozvat někoho z démonů sem. Ti lidé si pak rádi představují, že mají démona jako ochočeného mazlíčka, což je dost naivní o většinou smrtelné. Pro ně.“

„Co je tohle za blábol?“ hádá se Jaster, ovšem jeho naštvaný dotaz je ignorován.

„Věděl jsi, že má každý démon jistou specializaci? Vy tomu říkáte smrtelné hříchy,“ pokračuje chlap, než se k němu nakloní blíž. „Mým hříchem je chtíč,“ zašeptá Jasterovi do ucha.

Ve chvíli, kdy řekne poslední slovo, Jasterovo tělo _zaplaví_ chtíč a vzrušení. Skoro zasténá nahlas, tělo najednou horké a vláčné, spodní část zbroje více než nepohodlná. Podlomí se mu kolena, ale jeho taneční partner ho bez potíží drží zpříma.

Stejně rychle, jako to začalo, to i skončilo, ale i tak Jaster skoro visí v Obi-Wanově náruči a lapá po dechu.

„Co to sakra bylo?“ zeptá se chraplavým hlasem.

„Důkaz, že jsem, co tvrdím,“ věnuje mu Obi-Wan mírný úsměv. „Můžu to použít na kohokoliv, kdykoliv. Na jakýkoliv počet osob. Klidně i na celou tuhle místnost, celou tuhle stanici.“

„Co sakra chceš? Proč jsi tady?“ zeptá se Jaster, opět schopný stát na svých, více než podezíravě. Ať už je ten chlap démon nebo ne, rozhodně je mocný.

„Jak jsem říkal, že někdo ze smrtelníků musí démona přivolat, platí to i teď. Jeden rádoby sithský lord si přivolal démona, protože chce válku. Je to idiot,“ povídá Obi-Wan.

„Jsi tu na rozkaz sitha?“ Tentokrát je to on, kdo pevně drží svého partnera, jako by ho chtěl zastavit před útěkem. Vymáčknout z něj informace.

„Ten idiot si myslí, že vyvolal démona zlosti,“ povídá Obi-Wan, jako by se ho nedržel mandalorian ochotný udělat cokoliv, aby ochránil své lidi. „Chce po mně, abych tento ples změnil v bitevní pole. Abych zničil šance na spojenectví mezi republikou a mandalořany. Sithové jsou tak nudní a předvídatelní.“

„Proč mi tohle všechno říkáš?“ zeptá se ho Jaster podezíravě. Hlavou se mu ovšem honí tucty dalších otázek. Kdo je ten sith? Co ví o tomhle summitu? Co má v plánu? Co má v plánu tenhle samozvaný démon? Jak se dají zastavit?

„Já vážně nemám rád sithy a lidi, co vyvolávají démony celkově,“ nakrčí Obi-Wan nespokojeně nos. „Chtěl jsem ho zabít na místě, ale pak zmínil, co je zač, a že jde o mandalořany. Mám pro váš lid jistou – slabinu, mand'alore, a tohle je ideální příležitost, jak se potkat. Nehledě na to, že kdybych ho zabil na místě, ještě by z něj udělali mučedníka nebo podobnou blbost, a kdo ví, na koho by jeho smrt nakonec hodili.“

Jaster jen hledí. Démona si vyvolal někdo mocný, rozhodně důležitý. Někdo, kdo ví o summitu a plese a může sehnat pozvánku. Sith.

„Řekni mi, mand’alore Mereele, šel bys se mnou na lov sitha, co manipuluje celou republikou?“

„Proč bych měl jít na lov do republiky? Abych jim dal důvod k válce? To je práce pro jetiise,“ hádá se Jaster.

„A co na lov sitha na tomto plese?“

Na okamžik je Jaster zticha, neschopný promluvit. Ale rychle se vzpamatuje.

„Ten tvůj sith je tady?“ zasyčí vztekle a okamžitě přestane s tou trochou předstíraného tančení, co tu předváděl.

„Můžu ho donutit se projevit,“ zašeptá Obi-Wan s klidem.

Jaster chápe, proč ztišil hlas ještě více než předtím. Lidi, co je do teď sledovali jen po očku, na ně nyní vyloženě civí.

„Dobře,“ souhlasí Jaster po chvilkovém zaváhání. Jeho slova doprovází několik náhodně vypadajících pohybů rukou, ovšem pro ostatní mando’ade jde o jasný signál. _Sith. Připravit se k boji. Ochrana civilistů_.

Mandalořané hned zbystří, většina jejich pozornosti upřená na rezatého muže, co tančil s jejich vůdcem. I přítomní jedi si všimnou, že se něco děje, pravděpodobně reagující na změnu v mandalořanech. Místo pokračování ve svých rozhovorech sledují hosty v beskarové zbroji.

„Připrav se, Mereele,“ usměje se Obi-Wan.

O pár vteřin později se z davu senátorů ozve potlačený sten. Většina z těch, co pozorovali mand’alora a jeho partnera, se otočí za zvukem.

Kancléř Palpatine s rudými tvářemi a zavřenýma očima stojí jako zmražený, jednu ruku pevně přitisknutou k puse. Čelo i nos má nakrčené, zda soustředěním či zlostí, těžko říct.

„Jak myslíš, že člověk, co všechno staví na své kontrole, zareaguje na ztrátu oné kontroly?“ zeptá se Obi-Wan jako by mimochodem.

Jaster nepotřebuje nápovědu, aby věděl, že teď Obi-Wan na kancléře používá stejnou věc, jako na něj, když mu dokazoval, že je démon chtíče.

Palpatine se zapotácí a z hrdla se mu vydere další sten. Na chvíli to vypadá, že spadne, a pár lidí, nejspíš z jeho doprovodu, se skoro rozběhne blíž, aby mu pomohli.

I jedi se pohnuli, pár kroků blíž k vůdci republiky, všichni zmatené či podezíravé výrazy ve tvářích.

Ovšem než někdo z nich stačí něco udělat nebo říct, Palpatinovi dojde trpělivost. S hlasitým zařváním se najednou prudce narovná, jako by ze sebe shazoval těžké závaží. Ten samý pohyb odhodí lidi v jeho nejbližším okolí dozadu, což vede k tuctům senátorů a jejich lidí popadaných na zemi.

Jedi jsou první, kdo zareagují, světelné meče v rukách, zatímco se snaží kancléře obklíčit. Mandalořané jsou jen krok za nimi, Palpatinovi žluté oči a nechutný ledový pocit, co z něj sálá, jasné důkaz, že jde o sitha.

Jaster si hned nasadí helmu na hlavu a začne koordinovat nejen jejich útoky na sitha, ale i odvod civilistů, kteří by se jim jinak pletli pod nohama.

\- - o - -

Když boj skončil, s Palpatinovou hlavou ležící několik metrů od zbytku těla, z jediů stojí jen dva. Z těch ostatních, poházených kolem, žijí jen dva. Aspoň prozatím.

Mandalořané mají víc přeživších, snad proto, že bojovali z dálky a ve zbroji. Ale i tak jich padlo až příliš mnoho.

Tři senátoři jsou mrtví, stejně tak skoro tucet dalších hostů.

Po Obi-Wanu Kenobim, samoprohlašovaném démonovi, není nikde ani vidu, ani slechu.

**Author's Note:**

> Beskar’gam = zbroj z beskar (beskar je spešl mandalorský kov se spešl vlastnostmi)  
> Darjetii = sith  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Jetiise = jedi, ale v množném čísle  
> Kad’au = světelný meč  
> Mand’alor = vůdce mandalořanů  
> Mando’ade = mandalořani (doslova děti mandy)


End file.
